The EndingBut Different
by 100precentgeek
Summary: I really liked the Lion King 2, don't get me wrong! but there were some things that just didn't add up. This is mostly focusing on the ending. It starts just before the ambush. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so… go easy on me. It's not that I didn't like the Lion King 2, I did! But I think the ending could have been done a little better. There were a few things that didn't quite add up. Also I have to say, Kiara could have been a little better. I'm going to mainly focus on the fact that Simba got ambushed and we perfectly fine two minutes later. I also didn't like how willingly Kiara left her injured father. I'm just going to play around with it and see where it goes… hope you enjoy it! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors etc.**

I'm starting at where Simba wants to talk to Kovu.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Talk

* * *

"Kiara, I don't want you talking with him." Simba said, standing between Kiara and Kovu. His expression was serious. Kiara froze. A look of defiance crossed her face. Why was her dad acting like this? Couldn't he see that Kovu made her happy? She started to open her mouth to protest- "I want to talk with him." Simba's expression softened and he gave her mischievous wink. A feeling of relief washed over her. Finally! Kovu and her dad were going to talk. Maybe now her Dad will see that Kovu is not such a bad guy and begin to trust him! Kiara was starting to really like kovu, maybe even love him. She wanted her dad to like him too.

Kovu looked nervously at the King then back to Kiara. Kiara gave him a reassuring look. He put on an unconvincing smile as he followed Simba out of the Den. He looked really nervous. Simba lead the way down Pride Rock and out into the savanna. Kiara watched then as they went. She was feeling unbelievably happy. Everything was falling into place. Her mother, Nala, walked up behind her.

"Good morning Kiara, where is your father?" She asked while yawning, letting out a small roar. It was still pretty early in the morning.

"Mom! He and Kovu are going on a walk!" Kiara said excitedly. She had a big grin plastered to her face.

"That fantastic, honey!" Nala said. What Kiara didn't know was that Nala had been the one to convince Simba to go and have talk with Kovu. But she did want to take this moment way from Simba. "_I'm so proud of him_!" She really was proud of him. It made her happy to see her daughter so excited. She watched her daughter as she bounced up and down slightly, watching Simba and Kovu disappear into the distance. "You really like him don't you?"

"_What_?" Kiara turned around, she was lost in her own thoughts about Kovu. Nala could see that she that. Kiara began to realize her mistake. A smile crept its way across Nala's face.

"You do don't you?" Nala chuckled.

"Mom!" Kiara blushed, "Maybe a little…"

"I knew it!" Nala said, laughing at how uncomfortable Kiara was. Kiara was blushing. It was one of those awkward mom conversations. **(A/N: You know what I mean)**

"_Mooomm!"_ Kiara smiled awkwardly and turned away from her mom. She could hear her mother laughing to herself. Nala came up besides Kiara and nuzzled her. Nala loved her daughter and just wanted her to be happy. She turned and headed back into the Den the gather her hunting party and begin her duties as queen. Kiara looked out over Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu could no longer be seen on the horizon. Again her thoughts wandered back over to Kovu. She couldn't hide it anymore. She was in love with Kovu.

* * *

**Yup, so that's chapter one. Hope you like it. I know it's really short but the next one will be longer…hopefully. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon, but yah know. Homework. I know, I had an Authors Note in there (A/N) hopefully I won't have many of those but no promises! Please review, as I said before this is my first story so… go easy on me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOkkay! Next Chapter! WARNING this is kinda a long one and could be emotional.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Simba's Side

* * *

Simba and Kovu walked in silence for a while. Kovu was very nervous. He was sent by his mother, Zira, to kill Simba and avenge Scar. His whole goal was to get him alone so he could kill him and, well, now they are alone.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" The king himself was feeling nervous too. Nala had convinced him to do this for Kiara, but Simba was still having doubts on if Kovu could be trusted. Simba wanted what was best for his daughter. Kovu was the adopted son of his uncle Scar, the killer of his father. It didn't help that kovu looked like him.

Both lions walked in awkward silence. Both contemplating what to say to each other. Kovu was having a silent battle with himself. He knew he was falling for Kiara. He couldn't betray her trust. But then again Zira was his mother. She would be furious if he failed to follow through with her plans. He didn't even know Scar. All he knew were the stories that his mother would tell him of the great and fearless king Scar and how he was brutally killed by Simba. Zira had made Simba out to be a heartless murder. But after spending time with the king and his daughter, the idea of him being a murder started to seem strange and hard to believe. Finally, after walking in silence for several minutes, the King spoke up.

"Kovu, I don't know what your mother has told you about Scar," At the mention of his mother and Scar, Kovu became tense. "But I think that you need to hear the story from a different point of view." Kovu looked up at the King and saw a sort of sadness in his eyes. He waited for Simba to go on. Zira had made Scar seem like a brave and awe-inspiring being, so much so it was hard to believe he was even a lion. Kovu listened intently.

"Scar was my Uncle."

He wasn't expecting that! Zira had never mentioned that Simba was Scars nephew. That would mean that Simba killed his own uncle! Kovu was shocked and this was visible to Simba.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. He was my uncle." Simba continued sadly, "When I was a cub, I was always looking for trouble and getting myself into danger. But my father, King Mufasa, was always there to protect me." Said Simba while reminiscing back to the time Mufasa saved him and Nala from the hyenas. "He was always there for me." Simba stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky with a pained look. Kovu could see that he was deeply saddened by something. It was hard to imagine Simba as a cub, he was always so protective and regal. Simba looked back down at Kovu and continued. "One day I was in the gorge and there was a stampede" The scene flashed before Simba's eyes,

"_Hold on Simba!" Simba could hear his dad shout as he clung to life on a tree branch. Wildebeests were racing past making it difficult to hold on, his grip was slipping…_

Simba snapped out of it. He shook his head, trying to shake off the past. He carried on.

"My father saved me. He tried to climb the side of the gorge but he couldn't hold on. He had almost made it to the top. I was very frightened, I couldn't tell what was going on." Simba looked down. "I saw him fall." Kovu could see the look of deep sorrow in the king's eyes. Scar wasn't his dad, but he was the closest thing he had to it and he had never even met the guy. Simba pushed on. "When the stampede had cleared, I-I found his body." Simba stuttered.

"_Dad?" he wasn't moving. "Dad come on, you gotta get up" Simba sobbed. He tried to nudge Mufasa awake, he didn't understand what was happening. "Dad!?" Simba choked back a cry. He didn't want it to be true. He was just playing a game. "We gotta go home." Simba sobbed again. Tears starting to stream from his eyes. He tugged on Mufasa's ear, just like he does when they are playing. Nothing. "Help!" His cry echoed off the gorge. "Somebody!" No response. "Anybody?" he was all alone…_

Simba shook off the flashback once again and looked away. The pain was unbearable. He had never gotten to say goodbye. Kovu couldn't fathom losing your dad like that. Simba was only a cub. It must have been traumatizing. Kovu was filled sympathy for the King. Part of him was glad he had never known his father. He would never have to suffer the way Simba did. He wondered what this had to do with Scar. Of course, he didn't say that.

"Scar found me. I didn't know what to do, I-I was so scared. It was all my fault." Kovu could hear the panic rising in Simba's voice. Kovu could picture him a cub, scared and alone with his father's body. "Scar told me to run away and never return, and I listened to him." He stopped, a few moments of silence passed. Kovu decided to speak.

"What happened next?" Kovu asked, intrigued by the kings story. Despite being raised to be a ruthless solider by his mother, Kovu did truly feel sorry for the King. Simba took a breath, to regain his composure.

"I was chased out of the pride lands by Hyenas. I ran away and stayed away for years until Nala found me." Simba calmed down at the name of his mate. "I grew up in the jungle, blaming myself for the death of my father." Kovu couldn't imagine being so young and feeling like you were blamed for your father's death, and then to grow up, spending years with the guilt eating at you? He was feeling his own guilt right now over the fact that he was sent here to assassinate the king. He couldn't imagine feeling this way your whole life. It would have driven him crazy. He didn't understand how Simba did it.

"Nala convinced me come back to pride rock and take my place as King. Of course, how could I return? But she told me that the Scar had taken over and had let the Hyenas rule over the pride lands." Kovu knew that part of the story. Zira had told him that Scar lead a golden age of Lions and Hyenas together. "She told me that there was no food and no water and that she had run away to find help." Zira had left that part out of the stories. "I didn't want to believe it but I went with her and saw for myself. The ground was dry and all the plants had died. The herds had moved away, the only living things left were the hyenas and the lionesses. Scar refused to do anything about it." Kovu was feeling conflicted. Zira said it was a golden age? It wasn't a golden age at all! Some confusion must have shown on Kouv's face. "Are you alright Kovu?" Simba asked growing concerned. They stopped walking. Kovu nodded.

"Sorry, I'm fine, please continue." Simba gave him a worried look. They started walking again.

"I finally confronted Scar. I told him to step down but he refused." Kovu stared at the king. "He had backed me up over the edge of pride rock."

_He was hanging over the edge of Pride rock, clawing for grip. Scar slowly approached, the hyenas no far behind him. "Now this looks familiar, hmm where have I seen this before?" Scar stopped in front of Simba. "Hmm, let me think. Oh! Yes! I remember!" Simba looked up at this uncle. He could feel heat from the fire below lapping at his back. "This is just the way your father looked before he died" Scar sank his claws into Simba's Paws. Simba let out a roar of pain. "And here's my little secret." Scar bent over so that he could whisper in Simba's ear. "I killed Mufasa"_

Simba blinked away the flashback.

"He told me that he was the one who had killed Mufasa. He had thrown him off the cliff. Then he had convinced me that it was my fault as a cub. He had sent those hyenas after me to kill me. Scar told my mother and the rest of the pride that I was dead." Kovu didn't know what to say. Scar had killed his own brother. Then he had blamed it on Simba? As a cub no less. Conflict raged on in Kouv's head. Simba had to be telling the truth, why would he lie about his father? Maybe to cover up that he really did kill him. No! The king looked honestly upset. He even seemed sad over Scars demise.

"I challenge Scar to a Duel. We fought for several minutes. Eventually I had Scar cornered. I told him to run away and never return." Again confusion crossed Kovu's face. Scar was exiled? The battle raged on inside his head. "Scar told me that it was the hyenas fault. He lunged at me. I dodged and he fell over the side of pride rock. He was still alive however. He was greeted by Hyenas who had overheard him saying that it was their fault." Despite how his Uncle had killed his father, he was still family. Simba didn't want to watch him die. He had turned away as the Hyenas devoured his uncle. "They killed him Kovu." Kovu, once again looked up at the king. Simba could see the confused look in his eyes. Clearly his mother Zira had told him a much different story. They walked in silence. They had reached the outskirts of the pride land where not two days ago, Kovu had rescued Kiara from the fire.

"I've never heard the story of Scar that way…" Kovu said quietly, he stopped walking. He had come to the conclusion that Simba's side of the story was probably truer than what his mother had told him. His mother, who had loved Scar more than anything, maybe even her on cubs. She was one of Scars most loyal followers. There was no way he could kill Simba now. He wasn't the villain, Scar was. "…He truly was a killer." Kovu looked up at Simba, who smiled back down at him. Maybe he could trust Kovu. They had stopped in the middle of the burnt forest from days before. A fine layer of ash was covering everything. The trees were blackened and the air was thick with smoke and ash left over from the fire. The king bent down.

"Fire is a killer, but sometimes what is left behind can grow back better than before." He wiped away some ash from the ground reveling a small green plant. "If given the chance." Kovu looked at the king. Now was his chance to tell him the truth. To tell him why he was here.

"Simba I have something to tell you." Guilt was eating at him. He hoped that Simba would hear him out. He need him to understand. "I was sent here by-" He was cut off by low laughing. Simba's ears twitched and he spun around to face the sound. The air was thick with ash making it difficult to see, but he could just make out two bright yellow eyes reflecting back at him. The King let out a growl.

"Zira."

* * *

**I Hope you like it! I know most of it is a recap. I want to thank people for reviewing my first chapter already! Thank you guys soooooo much! If wanted to really emphasize the fact that Simba has been through so much, because he really has. I mean, seeing your dad die and thinking you were guilty for years? It must have been awful. I also wanted to state that, yes, Simba was angry at Scar but he was still family and he didn't want him to die. I apologize for it being so long… um yeah! That's about it ;) OH! Another thing. Simba never did get to say goodbye. Actually the first time I watched TLK I thought, okay he is going to say some wise last words and then die but that wasn't true! It just goes to show that life is sometimes not fair and if you love something hold on to it because it could be gone in an instant. Intense I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alllllrighty here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ambush

* * *

"Zira." Simba let out a throaty growl. The mangy lioness stepped out of the fog completely. Simba got ready to attack but then noticed that Zira wasn't alone. Several yellow eyes glowed out at him through the ash. Simba and kovu looked around them realizing that they were completely surrounded. Kovu quickly understood what was happening.

"No. No!" Zira had planned an ambush! She must have realized that Kovu was staring to trust the king and his family. She somehow knew that Kovu wouldn't be able to go through with the plan.

"Why Simba, what are you doing out here and so alone?" Zira approached. Kovu could see Nuka and Vitani close beside her. There must have been about a dozen lioness. Simba was strong but kovu knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against twelve lionesses. He decided that no matter what he would fight alongside the King.

"Well done Kovu, just like we always planned." Now she had done it. If Simba had put any faith in him it was gone now. This was not like they had planned!

"You!" Simba spun around to face him. He was growling. His expression was so angry, kovu froze. He thought Simba was going to strike him dead right then and there. Simba was furious, kovu had used his daughter to get to him. He was nothing but a liar. She was going to be so upset when she found out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the lionesses slowly advancing. Kovu quickly un-froze.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu pleaded with the king. This was not his plan! He had changed him mind. He tried his best to look sorry, but Simba was so angry. He wanted to attack Kovu right there. After he had just told him the whole story of him and scar. He had actually been starting to trust him. Still facing kovu, he let out another growl, but remembered the dozen of lionesses behind him. He spun to face them.

"Attack!" Zira yelled.

"NOO!" screamed kovu. The lionesses all begin to pounce on Simba, sinking their claws into his golden fur. Simba let out a roar of pain and deep red lines were drawn across his body. Blood started to drip. He fought back hard, but he was out numbered. Kovu, after hearing the king roar in pain, came to terms what was going on and started to attack the lioness on Simba's back. He knocked her off, but as soon as he did another one took her place. She sank her teeth into Simba back, making him roar again. Kovu pounced again on another lioness but she saw him coming. She spun around and kicked him with her back leg, knocking him away from the fight. Kovu fell and hit his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious.

Simba was struggling. The lionesses were ruthless. He would manage to knock a few away but more would always take their place. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His strength was waning. He stumbled towards the edge of the gorge **(A/N: idk if you noticed but in the movie a gorge somehow appears… I don't know. But let's pretend it was already there. And to make things more interesting, it's the same one Mufasa died in ;) )** The lionesses were heavy on his back. They pushed him towards the edge. He lost his footing. The lionesses stepped back in time but Simba's weight was already forward and he fell down into the gorge. He hit a rock on his way down. He felt a sickening crack and pain flared up his left side. He bounced of the rock and landed at the bottom of the gorge with a hard thud on his right side. More pain shot up his left side and his right paw. Something was defiantly broken. Simba struggled to stay conscious as yellow spots danced before his eyes. He managed to get to his feet. Pain ripped up his right arm. Was his paw supposed to bend that way? His left side burned with pain from where he had hit the rock. The wounds on his back were steadily bleeding and he was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. The edges of his vision were growing darker as he struggled not to pass out. He could hear the sound of something sliding down the gorge walls. He looked over and saw that the lionesses were making their way down to him. Another wave of pain washed over him as he started to run. He tried to put as little weight on his paw as possible. His limbs were growing heavy from weariness and he could hear the lionesses getting closer.

"Remember your training!" Zira shouted somewhere behind him. A lioness lunged at him, missing him by inches. He saw a large stack of logs. It wasn't the best way out but it was his only chance.

"As a unit!" Zira shouted again. This time it was closer. Simba reached the base of the logs and looked up. Even at his best this would be a difficult task but he had to try. The logs were not stable and could easily break. He started to make his way up. His left side screamed in pain almost making him black out but he clenched his jaw and pushed through it. He had made it about a 1/3 of the way up when the lionesses reached the base of the logs. Simba' breathing was growing rapid and uneasy. A log broke under his foot and he started to fall but grabbed on to a solid log at the last moment. Pain shot up his right arm. He was too weak to pull himself up.

"Simba!" Simba looked up to see kovu at the top of the gorge calling down to him.

"Now Kovu! Get him!" Zira yelled from below. Kovu disappeared behind a rock to try and find a way down into the gorge. This gave Simba the strength he needed to pull himself up, ignoring the shooting pain. The lionesses started to test the logs.

"I'll do it! For you mother!" Nuka cried from below. He leaped up the first few logs, before testing them to see if they were stable. Simba was slowly making his way up the logs, his vision was blurred.

"I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me." Nuka said under his breath so only he could hear. He was tired of that little termite Kovu getting praised as the chosen one. He wasn't even Scar's son. He bounded up more logs, he was less than 2 feet from Simba's back leg. He jumped forward a log gave way beneath his foot. He reached up, and sunk his claws deep into Simba's back leg. Simba grimaced and closed his eyes in pain.

"This is my moment of Glory!" Just as Nuka was about to attack the king, the log he was standing on began to splinter. The Log cracked and broke away, causing Nuka to fall. He lost his grip on Simba and was sent tumbling down to the bottom of the gouge. This set off an avalanche of logs. Simba noticed a ledge on the side of the gorge and pulled himself up, ignoring the pain. The logs continued to fall. One fell onto Nuka, trapping him by his leg. He was crushed by the next falling log.

"No!" cried Zira. Zira and the other lionesses rushed to the base of the logs and found Nuka buried under several of them. Zira pushed the logs away so she could reach her son. Nuka was coughing as the logs had crushed his chest. Nuka was dead

* * *

**Okay! Sorry, I don't want it to seem like I killing Simba, but he should have been a lot more injured than he was in the movie. I hope I didn't overdue it. I needed to find a good place to end or else I would have kept going. Please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I really don't know how much people are liking what I write, sooooo yeah. I'm sorry my posting of the chapters is so irregular. School=Homework=Stress. I am an awful writer, I tend to repeat myself a lot. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Chapter 3 was getting too long so I kinda cut it at a weird place. But this is where it will be different from the movie a bit. Also, I don't really like to write exactly what the characters are thinking, I don't know if you understand what I'm saying but yeahhhhh…**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Zira looked up to see Simba on the ledge of the gorge. Rage started to boil inside her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET HIM!" Zira shouted at the lionesses behind her. They were hesitant to climb the logs after just what just happened to Nuka. But they knew that Zira's fury would be a worst fate. A few lionesses started to climb the logs slowly.

Simba, on the other hand, was exhausted. He was certain that his right paw was broken. The leg that Nuka had clawed was oozing blood and throbbing still. He had severe cuts and bruises all over him. His left side hurt the most thought. There was a sharp pain shooting through his side every time he moved, it even hurt to breath. He was getting light headed and dizzy from blood loss and the edges of his vision was dark and blurred. His limbs were heavy and all he wanted to do was collapse, but he had to keep moving. Zira wouldn't let him get away, she would send someone after him to finish him off. He also had to go and warn the others of Kovu. Kiara would be devastated. Simba had to go warn her to protect her. He started to move towards pride rock.

Simba was moving very slowly and hadn't made much progress. Each set sent new waves of agony coursing through his body. He could just see pride rock on the horizon. Simba didn't know if he was going to be able to make it. He wanted to just give up, but he couldn't. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could help him, no one was around. The sun was directly above, meaning that all the herds would be at the water hole (A/N: Basically, lunch). Simba struggled forward, trying to ignore the pain, when he spotted something circling overhead. At first he thought it was a vulture, coming to finish him off when he finally collapsed, but as he watched he could see that the bird was much too small to be a vulture. This bird was small and blue. It was Zazu! Simba let out a sigh of relief and called up to Zazu the best that he could in his weakened condition.

"Zazu!" Simba cried weakly, hoping that it was enough for the hornbill to hear.

"Zazu!" he managed to call again, slightly louder.

Zazu had been circling the pride lands, finishing up his morning report, when he heard something as he patrolled near the boarders. At first he thought it was just the sound of the wind whipping past him but then he heard it again. He looked down and was what looked to be a lion. He began to circle. At first he thought it was an outsider and was about to turn around and go to find the King but then he realized that he hadn't seen the king all morning. As he flew closer he could make out a bright red main. The lion was Simba! He quickly flew down to the king.

"Ah! Good morning your majesty! I was just finishing up the morning report and-" Zazu caught sight of Simba's wounds.

"Sire! Are you alright?" Zazu said, landing in front of the King. He was close enough now that he could clearly see that Simba was not alright. He was bleeding profusely and he was limping. Simba's breathing was growing ragged.

"I-I was attacked" Simba coughed, sharp pain spreading across his left side. He was about to pass out.

"Sire! We must go get help! We must-" suddenly Zazu stopped. He was watching something over Simba's.

"Your majesty! There are outsiders in the gorge! They are heading this way!" Zazu was right. Zira has orders her lionesses over the log wall, two had made it. (A/N: Just to be clear, the others didn't die, just these two were the first to make it up. Zira didn't send them all up.) They were looking around the edge of the gorge, sniffing the ground, searching for something. Suddenly their heads snapped in Simba and Zazu's direction. They had caught on to Simba's sent! Witch must have been easy with him bleeding. They started to make their way over.

"Sire! I suggest you run! I'll go fetch help!" Zazu flew off just as the lionesses broke into a sprit towards Simba. Simba has managed to get far enough away that it would still take them a few minutes to reach him, but that wasn't much time. He started to run towards pride rock. He was limping badly and couldn't go that fast, but he managed to stay ahead. He was in agony. The world was spinning and he was struggling.

_A few minutes later (Like 5-10)_

The lionesses were catching up to Simba and he was starting to slow down. Zazu still hadn't returned with help yet. Simba could hear the pounding of the lionesses feet close behind him. They were nearing pride rock. Simba couldn't hold out much longer.

_Umm... what Zazu was doing during that... _

Zazu flew back to pride rock as fast as his wings could carry him. He landed at the entrance to the den, were Kiara and Nala had just returned from their hint and Timone and Pumbaa were lounging about.

"Simba's been attacked! He needs help! Follow me!" Zazu said while breathing heavily. Nala looked at him in alarm for the concern of her mate. Kiara looked confused.

"Hold on Zazu! He went on a walk with kovu, where is he?" Kiara said.

"I am unsure, your highness, but we must hurry! Your father is still in danger." Zazu said.

"Bring us too him." Nala said, becoming increasingly worried. She wouldn't be able to stand if something happened to Simba. They had been through so much together. Losing him was unthinkable. She had to get to him. Zazu lead them to where Simba was. Simba was still being chased by the two lionesses. They were right in his tail. Simba was visibly injured and limping quite badly. Simba stumbled almost falling to the ground but kept going, the lionesses were right behind him. Nala raced down to help her mate. Simba stumbled again and this time he couldn't stop himself from falling. He fell forward, but he still had all his momentum from running. He rolled forward several feet then came to a stop. He wasn't moving. The two lioness were about to pounce on him to finish him off, when they heard a loud roar. Nala leaped between the lionesses and her mate. The two lionesses skidded to a stop. Nala let out a deep growl. Kiara came up behind her. Nala wanted so badly to attack the lionesses but she knew she couldn't, not while Simba needed her. Nala growled again but this time louder. Kiara growled too behind her. The two outlanders growled back then turned and ran back towards the gorge. They knew that there was no chance in them fighting. They went back to report to Zira. Once the outlanders were gone, Nala turned her attention to Simba

"Simba!"She cried. She rushed over to his side with Kiara close behind her. Simba was breathing heavily and struggling to get up.

"Daddy! What happened?!"Kiara asked, worried. Nala nuzzled her mate, trying to support him to stand up. Simba managed to prop himself up with his uninjured paw. He wounds were still bleeding a lot. He was getting more and more dizzy, his eyelids were drooping as he struggled to get up and stay awake.

"Kovu…am-ambush" He managed to get out. He tried to stand up and put pressure on his injured paw. An intense wave of pain washed over him. He was too weak. He collapsed back to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Yay! That's the end of chapter 4! Don't worry! More to come! I feel like I kept saying Pain, struggling and Dizzy a lot. I know my main focus seems to be on Simba….idk. I just loveee the lion king! I must say I really like the part with Zazu in it. And I just want to give youa heads up,, I don't really like timone and pumbaa so they may not be in here that much because thy annoy me. sorry if that offends anyone, ps simba wont die**


	5. Chapter 5

gods! its been forever! idk how long, sorry about that. This is going to be that last chapter. I wrote this a long time ago and just didn't finish but if people want me to finish I can but meh...

* * *

Chapter 5

_"__Daddy! What happened?!"Kiara asked, worried. Nala nuzzled her mate, trying to support him to stand up. Simba managed to prop himself up with his uninjured paw. He wounds were still bleeding a lot. He was getting more and more dizzy, his eyelids were drooping as he struggled to get up and stay awake. _

_"__Kovu…am-ambush" He managed to get out. He tried to stand up and put pressure on his injured paw. An intense wave of pain washed over him. He was too weak. He collapsed back to the ground unconscious. _

Just a recap…

Simba had just collapsed. Nala nudged him to try and wake him up. He wasn't waking up, but he was still breathing witch was a good sign. Tears satred to fall down Nalas face. It broke her heart to see Simba this way. Kiara was standing next to her in shock.

"Kovu? Ambush?! No! mother, he couldn't have!" Kiara asked as tears started to roll down her cheek. She loved KovU! And he lovered her! Or at least she thought he did. She hated to see her dad this way. But to know that kovu was to blame, she was devastated. Pumba lifted up simba in his tusks. Nala tried to help support but he was difficult to carry. Simba remained unconscious. Kiara stayed close to her dad for support. Nala had tears in her eyes.

"Zazu,"She said, the hornbill was flying close by the king on lookout.

"Yes, your highness?" Zazu asked.

"Go get rafiki, tell him to meet us at Pride rock, tell him its urgent." Nala comaned. Zazu quickly flew off to go get rafiki. Nala continued to help pumba support simba. They slowly carried/dragged simba to pride rock. The herds were still at the watering hole. No animals were milling about pride rock. Nala knew that Simba woudnt want his subject to see their king this way. They reached the base of pride rock. Pumba gently placed simba down. He wouldn't be able to carry him up the rocks. Nala knew this, so she gently pulled him onto her weight was crushing, but she didn't mind. Kiara was close by trying to support her the best that she could. They slowly made it up to the rocks to flat part of pride rock. Nala took Simba, who was still unconscious, into the den to wait for rafiki. She stayed with him there. Kiara waited outside with Timone and Pumba.

"How could kovu do something like this! I thought he loved me!" Kiara cried, venting her frustration to no one in peticular. Tears were streaming down her face. Her heart was aching. Timone and Pumba just srugged smpatheticly. For once they had nothing to say.

Back to Kovu…

Kovu had just made it down to th bottem of the gorge just in time to see two lionesses disappear over the edge after simba. He was about to chase up after them when Zira called to him.

"KOVU!" she yelled, turning her attention away from Nuka's body. The way she said him name made his blood freeze.

"Where do you think your going?!" Zira asking. The looko she was giving him could have made anyone diee of fright but kovu had grown up rased byb Zira so he was farmilliar with this look. But he had never seen her this angry before. He stoped where he was. The rest of the Lionesses cut him off, blocking his path to simba. He just hopped that the king would make it. Therewas nothing he could do now, he spun to face his mother. HE was imedentally greated with a hard slap across his face. He felt zira's claws draw a verdical gash across his eye. Kovu let out a grunt of pain. He could feel blood trickling down his face. He eyes itself was unharmed, but there was now a scar across his eye. HE looked up to face Zira, anger starting to full inside him. Zira steped back in alarm. Kovu looked so similar to scar now. She let out a low growl.

"What have you done?!" she yelled at him, refering to Nuka's death and simba's escape.

"I-I…I didn't mean to it… it wasn't my fault, i-i…" Kovu stuttered. Zira had always intimidated him mwhen he was a cub. But he wasn't a cub anymore. "…I did nothing!" Zira snired are her 'son'. She coiled back. In an instant he had launched herself at Kovu, but kovu had grown up with her and had expected it. However, he misinterpreted the strengther her rage gave her and Zira raked her claws across his eye.

* * *

sorry to end it so badly but this is where it was when I finished it a while ago and I don't want to ruin it so I just sorta quickly put the cap on it. again if people want more I can do more but if not then I probally wont continue.


End file.
